


All For You

by thehyperactivesammich



Series: The Sierra-Miranda 'verse [2]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Get-Together Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-fic. Sierra and Callen danced around each other for two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All for You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally three chapters. I decided to put it into one because of reasons.

rain.  
It was pouring down, wetting her hair, and clinging to her clothes. Still, she couldn't complain cause she was in this mess with Callen-strong, quick-willed, sexy Callen. They were crouched next to each other, trading those last rays of body heat and she couldn't help but think how pretty those raindrops made his eyelashes look.

Then he leaned in, mouth pressed against her ear as he whispered, "Think they're gone?" against her skin.

She swallowed and tried not to think of how intimate this situation was as she replied, "Probably. Should wait out this storm anyway."

She felt his smirk. "Exactly what I was thinking." then he retreated two inches away, and she felt cold again.

t-shirts.  
She didn't know what had prompted her to grab this shirt, of all shirts-she had a closet filled with nothing but jeans and tees, and she'd picked this one.

The front read, in bold letters, SINGLE. with a tiny script at the bottom that read "Wanna change that?"

She had nearly wanted to die when Callen's eyes took in her attire, and the look in his eyes when she'd opened her mouth was the only thing that kept her from ripping him a new one.

That look had read, "I definately want to change that."

hot chocolate.  
During the spring and summertimes, Sierra always turned down coffee or tea. As soon as fall set in, she'd crack open a tub of insta-coccoa and would be in bliss.

It was one of the days when she wasn't the first when in when she found it-a cup filled with coccoa, and a note that read WE'RE UPSTAIRS. she'd nearly bounced up the stairs, and remained glued to Callen's side for the entire meeting.

stakeout.  
She hadn't understood why the four of them had to do this stakeout together; after all, surely two was enough.

But here they were, holed up together, pressed against one another. They were all sweaty and gross and Sierra thought of how unfair it was that whenever she and Callen were alone, she was gross.

"Amything yet?" Her voice sounded quiet, wrong, terrible.

"He left the building..."

Kensi's voice sounded in her ear. "I've got him."

"I'm picking up Sligh," Sam said. "You two keep an eye on the place."

"Got it," She sighed, feeling to close too Callen.

He gave her a look that sent chills down her spine, and refused to spare her a glance the rest of the stakeout.

lights and shine.  
It was the annual NCIS country-wide bash, and, of course, they'd been invited. They were Vance's pet branch.

She and Kensi'd been whisked away by Hetty three hours before the bash. Dresses were pulled on and off, shoes tried on, and makeup dusted on. Sierra ended up wearing a knee-length shimmery purple halter dress with a white belt, and graceful white wedge-heels. Her hair fell around her shoulders in beautiful ringlets. Kensi was in a red halter.

"This is ridiculous," Kensi sighed, tugging at her dress. Sierra sighed, scanning around for her fellow coworkers.

Callen appeared behind them without a warning, and Sierra nearly fell, his grip on her arm the only thing keeping her up.

"Very clumsy for a special agent," He murmured in her ear, near dragging her onto the dance floor.

"You scared me," She said, stepping into dance with him. "These heels aren't helping me...I'm surprised you're not off with some probie."

"They're eyeing me like hawks. You're the only female I feel comfortable dancing with." he spun her gracefully in a circle.

She smiled, melted into his hold, and knew she was the envy of every other girl in the room.

forgetting.  
Erik was the first; he'd asked her out to drinks, at this tiny bungalow place that was low key, just the kind of thing she looked for in a first date. They'd laughed, played in the surf, and dried off on the sand. It was perfect.

But Erik wasn't Callen.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, from the D.C district, was next. She'd been out in DC to help the headquarters, and when he asked her in to a movie and popcorn, she didn't refuse.

He wasn't Callen.

She skipped through civilian after civilian until she gave up; they just weren't Callen and she didnt think she wanted anyone else.

All for You  
a series of shorts set in the (sierra/miranda) 'verse.

pain.  
He had surprised her.

The wound was deep, but not fatal. She gripped her gushing side as Callen barked orders for the rest of the team to spread out and catch the damn asshole.

Blackness began to spread around her vision and she fell forward (it felt like slow-mo) to her knees, and then to her side, and back.

Callen's voice reached her non-mfunctioning ears. "...stay...me...can't lose...you, ..."

Her eyelids snapped shut, and the world faded to nothingness around her.

desire.  
He looked amazingly hot in those jeans and that T-shirt, and Sierra glared at the video feed, arms folded. That woman was FLIRTING with Callen. It frustrated her to no end.

She looked at the way the jeans hugged his figure, T-shirt showing off just enough muscle, and sighed. She couldn't blame the girl. Callen looked amazing in those clothes.

She turned her head away from the screen, pressing a button on her earpiece to talk to some random hysterical family member.

Life was so unfair.

miniskirt and boots.  
Sierra stared at herself in the mirror, unsure of herself. Sure, she'd looked good in that halter dress and heels, but this was another thing.

"You sure I have to go dressed like a...slut?" She asked Hetty, twirling around to get a better view.

Hetty smiled. "You look good, Sierra. Don't put yourself down."

"You're going undercover at a club," Kensi reassured her from the sidelines. "You go like that, or not at all."

Sierra rolled her eyes, and observed herself in the mirror one last time. She was wearing an off-the-shoulders white shirt with gold designs over a black bra. A tight brown miniskirt hugged her shaven legs, and in-season clunky black boots adorned her legs. Her wrists were adorned with gold bangles, and gold designs raced up the boots. Her eyes were outlined in black eyeshadow, her lips painted light brown. A golden heart decal rested on her left cheek, and her hair was pulled into a sleek side-ponytail.

Erik appeared in the doorway. "Vance briefing in fiv-damn, Sierra, you look good."

Kensi gave her a "told you" look, and Sierra rolled her eyes, following her female coworkers up the stairs.

She stepped inside the room, hiding behind Kensi as she listened to the Vance-screen ramble on about how important it was to get inside this ring.

And then Callen looked at her, and she felt a hundred times more confident at the stunned look on his face.

chase.  
She could feel the wind blowing through her hair as she ran down the hill, a gigantic grin on her face.

She spun around, to face Callen. "Told you I'm faster."

He had something akin to a smirk playing on his face. "I believe you."

She grinned, heading back towards their coworkers. "Another win for the girls!" She cheered, and Kensi whooped.

As Kensi and Sam whirled through an obstacle course, Sierra felt Callen's eyes on her back.

corrupt.  
Sierra closed her eyes, trying not to let Callen's closeness affect her acting. She leaned into him, chattering up a storm with the girls around him.

"He's awfully touchy for a bodyguard," Their target, Shera, whispered tipsily after Callen left to "get them drinks".

Sierra plastered a smile on her face. "Its part of the job. He's supposed to keep guys away."

Shera grinned knowingly. "Well, honey, I'd say he's got a thing for you."

God, I hope so, Sierra thought as Callen returned and the mission forged on.

music.  
The music was pounding in her head as she cranked the speed up on the treadmill, trying to get her anger out.

But, damn, that bitch had been all OVER Callen. Touching him, simpering, so obviously flirting...

She cursed, cranking up the speed again, not even noticing when she broke the gym record.

destruction.  
She barely even noticed as the bullets flew past and around her, instead running sneakily towards the suspect. She took him down in one pounce, handcuffs limiting him before he even hit the ground.

She exhaled, pushing a lock of hair behind her war as her team began to run towards her. She stood up, dragging the suspect with her, and all but threw him against the wall.

The minute Kensi reached her, she let go of the suspect and walked off, kicking metal angrily.

How dare that stupid receptionist go on a date with Callen. How freaking DARE she.

moods.  
She'd walked into the bullpen, threw her stuff on the ground, and glared at anyone who'd dared approached her.

Finally, around noon, Callen cornered her.

"What's up?"

She glared at him. "Why would you assume something's wrong?"

"You've been biting everyone's head off-including Nate. You don't do that."

She scuffed her shoe along the carpet. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"...Don't take it out on the team anymore."

She sighed. "Fine." And headed towards the stairs.

He stared after her, wondering if somehow he'd caused her grumpy mood.

confrontation.  
She'd been sitting, by herself, in a corner of the bullpen, when Kensi confronted her.

"You like Callen," She said in a low voice, after checking to make sure no one was listening. "And it's driving you crazy."

Sierra shut her book, sitting up straighter. "I-yes," She confessed quietly, blushing.

Kensi smiled. "Make him jealous."

Sierra tapped her book. "I dunno if I can do that..."

"Everyone's going to La Club tonight, membs?" Kensi said patiently. "Lets dress up annnd-find you someone to dance with."

Sierra blinked. "Okay."

jealousy.  
Sierra could feel his gaze on her the entire night as she danced, laughed, and hung out with other guys.

When she went to get a drink he was there, hand around her wrist, his eyes staring down into hers.

"What?" She near snapped

"Is this what you want?"

"Does it matter?" She asked, feeling her heart thud against her chest.

He gave her a look, then disappeared.

repeat.  
She wondered sometimes if he was doing this on purpose; driving her crazy, that is. He fit himself into every aspect of her life until she couldn't even breathe.

finale.  
They were stuck below ground, and darkness was her biggest weakness.

She'd nearly cried herself dry of water for two hours until he finally got her to calm down, and, when he did, he wrapped her up in his arms for another twelve hours until help arrived.

Several instants before Sam and Kensi got through to them, he leaned down and kissed her hard.


	2. All for Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra and Callen must face their feelings for each other during a power outage.

Sierra Manning currently hated fate.

Or destiny, God, or...whatever determined what happened to you.

Fate clearly was amused by her pain, as she was stuck in a hallway with G. Callen. An electricly operated hallway that wasn't working due to the power outage.

She was sorely tempted to bang her head on the nearest wall.

"Are you going to spend the whole time we're down here glaring at the wall?"

"Yes," She sniffed.

He raised an eyebrow. "You do realize we might be down here for more then twenty-four hours."

Dammit, how come he always saw her at her weakest-facing darkness? Stupid fate.

"I realized that."

"Are you going to stay pissed at me the entire time?"

"You got us trapped down here."

Silence passed. Sierra returned to glaring at the wall.

"You holding up alright?"

No. "I'm fine."

He shook his head. " I know you're not."

"Then why'd you ask?" She turned away from him.

Suddenly he was sitting next to her, trapping her between him and the wall. "Because I want you to admit it."

She turned around to glare at him, but ended up biting her lip and leaning against him.

His hand nestled in her hair.

"I..," She took a breathe. "Why did you kiss me?"

He didn't seem surprised. "I wanted to."

"What happened to your "I don't date cops' rule?"

"It got revised..." He stroked his hands through her hair and Sierra couldn't believe the side she was seeing of G. Callen. "Can I kiss you again?"

"So you ask permission the second time," She teased, but turned her head to meet his.

He pulled away a minute later, and looked down at her.

"Where do you want to go from here?" She asked.

"Let's take it slow and see where it gets us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! ...for now.


End file.
